


Burnt

by MiserableRu



Series: Beautiful [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Also the reason why Leo has robe, Fluff, It burns, M/M, Tomato doesn't tan under the sun, feh leo summer, for references, is it a cape?, it's just fluff, or cape, towel slash robe thingie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: Apparently, tomatoes don’t tan under the heat, they just burnt redder and redder.





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Slides more Leokumi before I tackled the previous fic

For everyone else, the sea is a certain force of nature, capable of calming even the most tumultuous of heart. The gentle breeze ruffling your hair, the salty scent from the waves, coupled with —

“The blistering heat which could melt an actual human being into a puddle of substances” 

He stopped and glared at the unwelcome commentator with disdain and pity, “Your opinion is not requested, Leo” he muttered, conveying clearly that he was irritated by that unnecessary comment. Said prince just scoffed, gripping the towel; wrapped around his head and torso to conceal his body further. Figures that the guy would hate the great outdoors – when everyone else dressed as few as they could to soak under the sun, he wore a robe of towel – it’s just towel, Leo insisted – instead.

No one could even convince him out of said attire, not even puppy eyes Elise or a threat to his virtue at night. Leo would come with if he’s permitted to wear his beloved robe slash towel all the time, no further negotiation was allowed. He could only take this chance before the Nohrian prince changed his mind and refused any attempt to drag his ass to the beach again.

It annoyed him that Leo is petty enough about this whole vacation. They should be happy, shouldn’t they? This is a vacation, not a punishment. Leo seemed keen to let it be known that he hated this whole set up. They should be spending time together as a new couple, yet the blonde kept on refusing his offer to swim in the sea, play in the sand, and sail a boat.

Those are all fun activities, mind you, choices that would win over anyone who knows how to have _fun_. However, he didn’t take into account how Leo might have a numb sense of _fun_ inside his thick skull judging by his reluctance to participate in anything from the first day of their vacation.

But today, it would be different since he finally managed to pull the princess out of her shady hiding spot and into the sun-kissed beach.

He would make Leo soak in the sunlight even if he had to die trying.

* * *

Gods, he hates the beach.

In all his younger years, he couldn’t remember when was the time that he actually _liked_ this blasted place. Or rather, he’d blame it to the fact that Nohr doesn’t get sun often that he hated this place at first. After experiencing this hell first hand, he’s eternally grateful to be constantly under the cool cloudy sky of Nohr, save from the fury of the sun. 

Hot didn’t live up to its use to describe how _smoldering_ this infernal ‘vacation’ spot is. What kind of calm do you expect a human being to feel while they are being fried into charcoal? And they all expected him and Takumi to have fun in here? Where it was the hottest and the brightest and –

He hates the beach.

From the sand that felt like burning thorns beneath his feet to the seawater that could possibly poison you from its amount of salt in a gulp. He didn’t forget about the amount of seaweed stranded on the beach, ready to strangle anybody’s feet when they least expected it.

And standing amongst these as if he _belongs_ there were Takumi and his stupidly beautiful smile that could possibly melt him more than the sun could. 

Elise might be able to poke him everywhere and get away with it by showing her adorable puppy eyes that even Xander couldn’t resist. But if Takumi came over with that genuine, delightful smile and asked him to jump from a cliff, he’s afraid that his body would betray him and obey without a second thought.

“What do you want to do now that we’re finally here, princess?” came the teasing from said prince and all previous thought of being obedient went out of his metaphorical window. 

He pulled at his towel, “We can observe the sea from a safe distance here” 

Takumi looked as if he had just stolen Christmas.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he demanded, “…your retainer worked hard to earn you a place here, you know. The last thing you want is to waste their effort by not enjoying yourself here!” 

He thought of Niles and Odin before he snorted. 

Niles _knew_ he would hate the place so this whole ‘holiday’ might be a well-thought-out prank from him to his beloved lord. While it could be intentional from Niles part, Odin might be in for it because of his naïve outlook and lack of foresight. Or was it perception? Did Odin truly think that he would like a few days’s off running under the sun with this kind of complexion?

“Hey, I’m talking to you!”

A pair of amber brown eyes was staring up at him, merely centimeters from his pair. Instinctively, he grabbed Takumi’s face, pinching the archer’s cheeks as hard as he could, earning a loud “OWW!” from the Hoshidan prince. With a nonchalant, “Oops…” he released his grip and stared in amusement at the crimson mark on Takumi’s face. 

“That color looks good on you” he snickered, reveling on Takumi’s offended glare. 

To Takumi’s credit, he wasn’t replied with a fist to his face or an angry war cry.

And also, to Takumi’s growing credit, the Hoshidan prince took his hand and ushered him forward. Gently as if he _knew_ that it hurts him to run on the sand. This, he didn’t mention, so as to not boost Takumi’s confidence that he could carry Leo to the sea now and have a swim together.

They walked in silence, hand in hand with nothing but each other as their own thought. The sea breeze gently caressed their skin, waves crashing in tandem to create symphony to their ears. This place was huge, he had noticed, but hadn’t thought of further as he spent most of his days getting cooped up inside the hut, hiding from the sun’s might. He cast a glance toward Takumi and felt his breath hitched.

Takumi was sparkling under the sun like he was truly made for this – to stand here and basked in its light. His tanned skin looked almost glowing and the healthy blush across his cheeks was a sight to behold. The long flaxen locks are tied to a simpler ponytail, swaying left and right as he moves fluidly across the sand. Even by mere skin color, they are so different; a contradictory. How could they come together was a mystery even to themselves.

Unconsciously, he gripped tighter at the towel around him, clutching them to cover every bare skin he had exposed. If could, he’d wear his armor to the beach, but overheating is a concern that was expressed greatly by his big sister and she had not allowed him to pack anything but simple tunic and swimming…trunks? Besides, it’s not like they would face anything but the menace that is the sun in this secluded island, his sister reasoned.

He thanked Corrin for his insight to gift him with this curious towel before they departed. 

“I’m grateful today, you know…” Takumi suddenly said.

His ears perked up. They didn’t stop walking and he couldn’t see Takumi’s face as he spoke, “I mean, I thought I’d have to tie you up and drag you out bodily to have you here, finally, physically on my most favorite place in the world” 

Knowing Takumi, he would definitely do that. Actually, half the reason Leo had decided to come out today was that. The other half was that he ran out of excuse to politely refuse his lover’s attempt to coax him out. He voiced neither and merely grunted to respond. A respond that Takumi didn’t seem to find as upsetting, fortunately.

The archer laughed instead; openly and sincerely as he turned around to face Leo, who wasn’t ready yet to face the blinding smile. It’s too bright, he registered, short-circuited, and bit his lip just to control himself from doing or saying anything he’d regret coming out of his mouth.

“Thank you for coming with me, Leo”

He’s pretty sure that his whole face was red despite not being exposed directly to the sun. Before the other could make fun of him, he turned his face around, averting his gaze to somewhere else but Takumi’s face.

Unfortunately, this didn’t escape Takumi’s eyes, who abruptly stopped and turned around completely. He could feel Takumi’s gaze on him, sharp and scrutinizing, if not interested. They were silent; too quiet that he’s tempted to sneak a glance, curious on what kind of face he made. 

Leo refused to do so, however, since he knew that Takumi would definitely take pride in making him blush constantly if he could. Curse his transparent nearly alabaster skin and its apparent inability to hide any kind of change in hue. Neither made a move as one stared the other way while one -seemingly- too fixated with the other to notice his surrounding. 

“Let’s have a swim!”

“Whuh-”

He hadn’t even registered anything in his mind to reply appropriately before two strong arms were picking him off the ground and carried him to the body of water. Indignantly, like a child, he clung onto Takumi out of instinct to keep himself from falling. Something akin to a loud, high-pitched yell might or might not have slipped from his mouth. He’d deny it later, once he had a decent footing, but right now, he should focus himself to—oh gods why were they going this fast?

Takumi was laughing, he noted, and it sounded lovely. He’d appreciate it more if it were not directed at him. The splish-splash of the ocean beneath Takumi’s feet dampened the deeper they went and once it reached the tip of his feet, he nearly jumped from how cold the water was. 

Still laughing, Takumi dropped him to the water, complete with his towel and everything.

An indignant yell rose from his throat as he scrambled to his feet, splashing salt water everywhere in his quest to find firm footing. The sand was cold under the water and they crumbled traitorously as he tried to stand. With a yelp, he slipped and fell, hands flailing for anything to grab onto. Failing to do so, he accepted his fate and fell into the water.

That was humiliating.

He broke the water surface and gasped for breath. The towel was thoroughly soaked and heavy on his person. He took it off immediately, eyeing it with disdain. Now he had no means of protection from the cruel sun aside from the thin lotion he had lathered himself with before they went to the beach. He looked up, to see the culprit of his sorry state so he could snap a smart comeback, but as soon as he saw him, all anger just evaporated into the air.

If Takumi had looked beautiful before, now he just looked divine. A genuine smile was tugging on the archer’s lips as a peal of laughter slipped out from his mouth. With the sun on his back as if haloing his form, he would believe it if someone had told him that Takumi had come straight from heaven. 

Dumb as he might look, Leo just sat there, submerged in the water, burdened with a soaked towel and furious blush. He stared at the offered hand hazily, blinking when Takumi laughed again, sending tingles across his skin. It’s not fair how easy the Hoshidan could string him along like this. 

At least, with most of his body underneath the cool seawater, he wouldn’t spontaneously combust or dehydrated--

“You look stunning…” he murmured dazedly.

Takumi stopped, blinked once before his face turned as red. The change in color was so fast, he hadn’t even noticed what he had said to incite such reaction from Takumi, but once he did, he got even redder if that was possible. “Oh, uhh, I thought you are too!” spluttered Takumi nervously, winking with a cheesy smile. An expression that he’d never seen anywhere else, but here.

Thank the sea that Takumi, for once didn’t put up a scowl.

After a minute had passed, he shook himself out of his stupor and took Takumi’s hand –who hadn’t expected the movement- and pulled, bringing the prince down with him to the water. Takumi fell with a splat, flailing a bit before he’s completely down within the water face first. It had sounded a bit too hard for a simple fall and a tinge of worry tugged at his chest.

“Are you okay?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Admittedly, he deserved it when Takumi suddenly launched from the water to tackle him.

They wrestled, salt water splashing everywhere around them as sands slipped somewhere they don’t belong. Once the short match ended, he was, humiliatingly the one on the bottom, fortunately, in much shallower water. He was out of breath, possibly due to lack of exercise after the war had ended –and also from his constant need as an advisor to be indoor and helped with court matter. To his dismay, Takumi didn’t even look out of breath nor tousled.

The archer was smiling widely, a healthy blush spread across his cheeks evenly as two strong hands were set to sandwich Leo’s face. Their eyes met and he could almost taste the affection Takumi exuded at that moment. Before he could say anything to tease the other, Takumi had leaned down and a pair of soft, wet lips were pressing against his forehead gently.

That was a first.

Neither of them was a fan of public affection, preferring the privacy of their room to any open space at all. Their relationship might not be a secret, but the courts are still filled with narrow-minded individuals who would pounce at any subject that they could attack from. They seek weakness from their carefully crafted persona and criticize the crack by making it bigger and known. Though both Xander and Ryouma had tried their best to keep the noble’s action to a minimum, they still can’t stop speaking. Especially about royalties like them.

“I’m sorry for suddenly doing that…” Takumi said, breath warm against his cooling skin, “…guess I’m too excited to have you here that I forgot to think about what I’m doing” 

He raised his hand and cradled Takumi’s face, but chose to stay quiet. It’s more than simply that, he could tell. So he stayed silent, conveying that he’s listening to the other with that simple gesture. 

Takumi leaned to his touch before his lips parted and he continued, “You… look really pretty under the sun…even when you’re mostly covered with that stupid towel. I just- I can’t believe I’m going to say this…” he inhaled deeply, bracing himself, “…I’m too…happy to see you here with me, in my most favorite place in the world that I got too excited and I just had to _do_ something so you wouldn’t notice how nervous I am”

Takumi was shaking as he recited these words; nervous and ashamed by how foolish he had looked and acted. To be completely in love had never been a good reason for being dumb and illogical, that’s what he used to tell himself. Leo learned that it was wrong the hard way once he admitted that he truly, sincerely loves the tempestuous prince. He had, after all, pleaded Xander to have the position as an ambassador for Nohr just to visit Hoshido ‘formally’.

Logic and love don’t go hand in hand here. In court and public eyes where every decision and action to give and show is counted as weapons against them, maybe. But here, among the crashing of the waves from the open sea, the sea breeze flowing freely and the unstable sand beneath their feet? 

Maybe he should stop thinking too much and enjoy this instead.

Though the sunburn he would have after would be especially not fun to deal with…

* * *

Make Leo agree to play with him on the beach, check.

Beg the mage to actually _play_ on the beach, check.

Swim in the ocean with Leo, check.

He should be proud to be able to achieve the impossible that was dragging Leo to play under the sun on the beach willingly. And Takumi did, feel a little bit proud of this accomplishment. Unfortunately, he didn’t count for Leo’s reason to actually kick in after they spent hours playing around aimlessly.

It started with a small hiss from Leo, which escalated to groans as the mage pressed his palm against a spot on his arm. His face twisted to that of pain, teeth biting deeply into his lower lip. Upon seeing this, Takumi stopped, eyes scrunched in worry as he approached the other with questions in his throat. He gripped Leo’s arm before the mage could move it out of his sight, and none too gently he pulled.

A part of his skin was burnt; red and welting, the patch of skin looked drier than the sand from a dessert. Leo hissed when he ran a finger over them, his arm twitching. That’s a burn, he cursed lowly, a bad one even without direct contact of fire. It looked a little too red against Leo’s pale skin, unlike the healthy blush he usually has across his cheeks.

“You-”

“I burnt easily under the sun…”

Leo spoke casually as if it was a matter of fact that everyone should know. He flicked his gaze toward the blonde, disbelieved by how open he had been before his eyes focused back on the burning spot on Leo’s arm. Guilt started to creep up his spine and it didn’t help that when he cast his gaze somewhere else, parts of Leo’s white skin were already reddening. 

“I’m…sorry…I should’ve-”

He was cut off by a hand over his lips and Leo’s face mere centimeters with his, “I was the one who agreed to come with today, Takumi,” he asserted, “…and it’s fun despite what I’d suffer after this so thank you for dragging me out today to see your ‘most favorite’ place in the world”

More than one spot on Leo’s face was burnt as well, angry red to contrast his alabaster complexion. Why did he just notice this now? After Leo had suffered through those burns…why hadn’t he assumed that Leo would get burn and let him keep the towel at the very least?

“I can practically see all those blame you put on yourself through your face,” commented Leo, grinning when he flinched, “…how about this? I’ll forgive you if you carry me all the way back to—whoa!”

“Was it too fast? Are you not ready yet?” asked Takumi anxiously as he shifted the mage in his hold to firmly carry him, which caused Leo to unconsciously struggle against the sudden movement. They floundered for a bit, him wrestling Leo to relax against his hold and the mage trying to be as difficult as he could. 

Once he assured the Nohrian that he would never drop him, Leo finally relaxed, letting himself to be carried peacefully despite how ‘disgraceful’ he’d look to any passerby who caught sight of them. “There’d be no one, I promise you!” he had sworn and gulped when Leo gave him this meaningful smirk.

Safe to say, he ran like hell back to the small beachside house.

* * *

Leo handed him a tube of salve.

He stared at the tube in confusion, “What’s this for?” he asked naively in which Leo answered with a deadpan, “It’s a new lube…” before he smacked him by his head and started to strip, “…I can’t reach the burn on my back you dumbass” 

Takumi stared at the expanse of white before his eyes. A big patch of red colored its middle, contrasting the real skin. He touched the edge of that mark with a finger and Leo hissed, flinching away from his touch. “Does it…hurt?” he asked guiltily, rubbing apologetic circles near the burnt. Another flinch replied him before his lover just huffed and told him to get on with it. 

A dollop of the gel was squeezed out from the tube a second after, clear and cold against his hand. He carefully dabbed it on the red mark, spreading it with feather touches, too afraid that he’d hurt Leo should he put more pressure on his fingers. Once the biggest threat was done with, he turned his eyes to smaller red spots across the white. They were scattered rather sporadically and he grimaced each time he spotted a new one. 

“It’s not your fault entirely” quipped Leo.

Squeezing more gel to his hand, he just made a noncommittal noise before he set out to apply more on Leo’s burning skin. It took him to attend on the third small burnt to realize how intimate this moment was. This made him stop to fluster over this realization and that, in turn, made Leo peek over his shoulder, frowning quizzically at his abrupt halt. He only blushed deeper, spluttering incoherent reasons as he squeezed at the tube hard enough to force all the content out.

It started to spill from his hand and he scrambled to keep it from falling. This earned him a click of tongue from Leo who turned around and tried to help him, keyword: _tried_ since the gel was so slippery and smooth that even with two pairs of hands, it slipped through the crack between their fingers. 

Instinctively, he pressed his palm against the nearest skin surface so he wouldn’t waste anymore that he’s able to catch on his palm. It took him a full five seconds to notice he had just made the whole thing even more awkward by rubbing the rest of the gel on Leo’s stomach. He quickly pulled his hands away, lips opened and closed like a gaping fish as he tried to form a coherent reason for that stupid blunder.

Leo sighed and turned back to his previous position and gestured for him to just continue with what he was doing. He complied immediately, pressing his gelled fingers against another burnt near the base of Leo’s spine. A shudder went through the mage’s body and he halted, fingers hovering over the spot. After Leo calmed down, he pressed it again, softly, trailed a finger over the mark and to the divot right above the tailbone.

This time, he was rewarded with a snort and a flinch. 

His mind clicked and slowly, a grin bloomed from his lips as he tested the spot again, slightly with more pressure than before and followed it with fleeting caresses to both sides of the mage’s waist. To his satisfaction, Leo squirmed and snorted; a choked laughter died at the back of his mouth. 

So he didn’t hold back anymore as he tickled Leo earnestly until bubbles of laughter spilled from his lips in torrential waves. It sounded so childish and high-pitched, so unlike Leo’s usual controlled laughter he always heard in public’s eyes. It was a pure laughter, open and free to contrast Leo’s stiff front.

He loves it.

Gods, he loves this smug asshole of a mage.


End file.
